Tapper's Tavern (location)
Tapper's Tavern is a location in the Smurf Village featured in Vic George's Smurfs fanfiction stories with his character Empath Smurf, which his friend Tapper operates as the village brewer and bartender. Originally called the "Smurfrock Tavern", which was operated by Tapper's parents Seamus and Molly, it was closed after their deaths and not reopened until Tapper became a young adult Smurf. It serves as a place of entertainment and recreation for all the Smurfs in the village, with Tapper serving sarsaparilla ale for the adult Smurfs as well as seltzers for the Smurflings and those who cannot tolerate potent drinks such as Polaris Psyche. Wines, teas, coffees, and some flavored liqueurs are also served at the tavern, and sometimes Tapper will experiment in creating entirely new drinks for the patrons to try out. Tapper prefers to keep things civilized in his tavern, prevents any Smurf from drinking more sarsaparilla ale than they could handle, and has Tuffy as his bouncer to deal with any Smurfs that get too rowdy to the point of endangerment, though how often that occurs is questionable at best. The tavern is open mostly in the evenings during warmer seasons, while during the day it is usually closed, with only Sweepy, Barber, and Duncan McSmurf providing company unless Tapper is busy working in his distillery near the tavern. In colder seasons, the tavern is open in the afternoons, often serving as a coffee house for the Smurfs to rest, warm up, and socialize with each other. Redemption Day and Unhappiness Day are the only days in which the tavern is closed all day. During the events of "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf", when Tapper believed that his parents had came back from the dead, he was on the verge of closing his tavern forever when the opportunity arose for him to travel with his parents to the Emerald Isle, where he was taken as a baby Smurf. However, immediately after it was revealed that his "resurrected" parents were nothing more than illusions caused by the Auld Lang Syne Spell cast upon him, Tapper reopened the tavern and resumed its operations in time to celebrate New Year's Eve. Long after Tapper's death, Empath in his final years often reminisced about him and his tavern and has mentally recreated it for his great-grandson, who became Traveler Smurf, to see what it was like back in its glory days. See this page for a list of all beverages generally served at Tapper's Tavern. Games and entertainments held at Tapper's Tavern * Blackjack * Checkers * Crazy eights * Chess * Darts * Foozball * Game Wand * Go Smurf * Pinball * Ping-pong * Poker * Pool * Psychelisphere * Record machine * Roulette * Smurfopoly Events held at Tapper's Tavern * Day Of Clovers Celebration * Folk Music Night with Fiddler, Piper, and Twanger * Game Night * Jokey's Stand-Up Night * New Year's Eve Celebration * Orbit's Out-Of-This-World One-Smurf Orchestra * Ping-Pong Tournament * Pizza Night * Poet's Recitals * Pool Tournament * Presto's Night Of Amazing Tricks * Storytelling Night with Narrator * Talent Night Category:Locations Category:Smurf Village locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:Recreational activities